


Paper plane

by ShineLikeByul



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/F, High School, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineLikeByul/pseuds/ShineLikeByul
Summary: Yujin just misses her childhood friends too much meanwhile Wonyoung just wanted her crush to notice her and it's really hard. Yena dont really understand what goes on with herself and people around her and Chaewon had biggest regret she wished she had courage to undo.Chaeyeon had secrets, she not going to tell and Yuri had never liked someone so hard until she met her.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Choi Yena, Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung, Ahn Yujin/Miyawaki Sakura, Ahn Yujin/Yabuki Nako, Choi Yena/Kang Hyewon, Choi Yena/Kim Chaewon (IZONE), Honda Hitomi/Yabuki Nako, Jang Wonyoung/Kim Minju, Jo Yuri/Kim Minju, Kang Hyewon/Kim Minju, Kang Hyewon/Kwon Eunbi, Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> some ships can't be tagged,, istg this is daengdaengz and ssamjin phobic. BTW, This is a RARE-PAIR ship so don't expect to find your regular ships here.
> 
> sorry not sorry
> 
> (except few ships)

– A4 Paper –

Kim Chaewon pushed herself through the students at the Cafe. She scrunched her nose. 

Never liked the crowd. 

"Hey hey,, Yena," she called out as soon as they're arms reached. she put her arms around Yena. 

"Ah Chaewon, you again…I'm really that important " teased Yena as she started to act up . Chaewon laughed as she pushed Yena's shoulder and smiled. 

" Ah of course, you're Choi Yena " teased Chaewon as she bow playfully, decided to play along with her dearest friend. 

Yena pouted cutely as she always does when someone complimented her even though she's always asking for it. 

" You know, I think I should follow Chaeyeon's footsteps. I'm really proud of her to be honest," Said Yena as she clumsily threw her books inside the locker. 

Chaewon nodded as soon as she neatly arranged her books and turned to Yena. " Don't feel bad about it though, you had to.. I mean after this final exam you could audition like she did… " Chaewon paused as she raised her left eyebrow " You worked so hard for this scholarship" 

Yena sighed. " Yeah you right, I should really wait"

*

Yujin jumped at the girl who's sitting at the bench as she plopped down beside her. Flashing her blinding smile as usual. 

" So wonyo, did you do what i told you to do?" asked Yujin cheerfully. Wonyoung rolled her eyes and closed the book she was scribbling on. 

" NO" exclaimed Wonyoung nonchalantly as she closed the book that she was scribbling on and turned to Yujin. 

" Yujin, I'm not asking her out" Wonyoung exclaimed with a hint of disbelief in her tone.

Yujin laughed at her comment. " i mean, it's just Minju, she'll probably agree and doesn't even realize it's a date… think about it" 

Wonyoung sighed. " You don't understand, that's the problem" 

Something caught Yujin's attention –more like someone caught her attention. All of Wonyoung's words sound muffled into her ears. She stared at the person who caught her attention. 

How long has it been? 2 years? 3? 

you've gotten so pretty too, Chaewon. Sometimes I wished we could talk again like old times. 

Fuck 'sometimes' it's ' all the time' 

" The thing is I want her t-" Wonyoung realized Yujin isn't listening to her so she followed Yujin's stares across the field. 

Wonyoung pursed her lips as she glanced back at Yujin. Feeling guilty.

"Hey.." called Wonyoung softly to the friend beside her as she rested her hand on Yujin's lap. 

Yujin flinched and it broke her trances. " Ah, hmm sorry" she quickly responded as she brushed her face with her palm. 

Wonyoung shot her sympathetic look. " It's been too long.. you should talk to her, and resolve things between you two.. " 

"wha- I-.. I don't know wonyo.. what if she hates me?" asked Yujin, this time voice lower than she's before. 

Yujin had resented for the things that have happened between them and the fear of not getting accepted for what she had done gets the best of her. 

It has been years when she realized it's too awkward for them to be okay. 

*

Chaeyeon sat in the middle of the practice room. She stretched out and reached the blue towel hanging out of the bag near her. 

She touched her ankle as she frowned. Chaeyeon tried to stretch her feet. She mouthed an "ah" after a first attempt. 

" how's today? " asked a familiar voice that made Chaeyeon flinch. She retracted her hand and smiled. 

" Kkura" she called out softly as Sakura sat next to her. " I thought you weren't practicing today…" Sakura pouts as she hands Chaeyeon a drink. 

Chaeyeon took the drink and uncapped the drink before chugging down half of the drink. 

" yeah but you know, i think i need to polish some parts more since the audition is just around the corner.. I'm pretty worried, kkura.. uhmm thanks for the drink" replied Chaeyeon as she smiled warmly at the other girl. 

Sakura shakes her head " no, i think you'll do great" she replied as she gave Chaeyeon a thumbs up. 

There was a brief pause before she continued. " But Chaeyeon, you can do anything as long as you have faith in yourself, I mean, I do" Sakura added as she smiled warmly at the other girl. 

Chaeyeon stared at Sakura as the corner of her lips curved upwards into a smile. She scooted over as she hugged Sakura tightly and pecked her cheeks afterwards. 

" Best girlfriend in a whole universe " she blurted out when Sakura stood up. 

" let's go let's go" replied Sakura coyly as she extended her arms to Chaeyeon. Her cheeks lit up in bright pink. 

Giggling, Chaeyeon took her stuff and held Sakura's hand as they walked out from the dancing studio.


	2. A4-1 step One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh.. idk how to do this here since Ao3's kimda diff from aff but DO FOL ME ON TWITTER, IM FUNNY

step one : get an A4 paper. 

It was a clear night when Chaewon decided to go out on the roof. She always loves to stargaze, it makes her calm, besides the memories that hold is what makes her love it . Chaewon starts liking the idea to stargaze after Hyewon proposes the idea to them, her, Yujin, Wonyoung and Hyewon herself. 

There were a couple of times when Yujin lay next to her, on the same roof, looking over the same skies. Chaewon swore if stars could hear her thoughts they would burst into flame. She would steal glances at Yujin most of the time and feel unnecessarily nervous. 

Chaewon remembered how their fingers touched occasionally and Yujin would turn to her and smile. oh, her damn smiles, it was so bright and soft in a subtle way as if the angels would be envious when they see it. 

Chaewon knew catching up feelings to one of her best friends would always end up bad, Wonyoung warned her. Oh she did indeed. 

" This will hurt you, Ssamu. Stop before you get hurt" 

" Chaewon, you know how your parent's like , you know how Yujin's like,, it'll hurt you both " 

" It'll hurt you both, " They say. So Chaewon did what she thought was right, she threw her feelings away for the sake of them both. But she's the only one who's hurting , the one who had to watch everything, the one who had no control over what her heart yearned for. 

But they were really young back then, a bunch of rebellious teenagers–Yujin especially. At the end of the day they got an earful from Chaewon's mother and perhaps that was a turning point when her father started to see her friends as bad influences , Yujin especially because Chaewon only listened to her. 

But that was way before,... Chaewon honestly can't wrap around her head how they aren't together like ol times. 

Oh right, she does. 

She sighed as she stretched out and lay down on the roof. Today was a close call too. She almost bumped into Yujin in a hallway, luckily Yujin was talking loudly with Hyewon so she didn't notice Chaewon there. Imagine bumping into Yujin after what happened. 

That'd be awkward wouldn't it. 

Not only today was it unfortunate that she almost bumped into Yujin, Nako scolded her too for forgetting their snacks order because she was busy avoiding Yujin. She had to sacrifice the chocolate bar she was saving for Yena and ate it together with Nako at the end. 

It was Nako's question that really knocked Chaewon throughout the day if she's being honest. 

" You can't just run forever Chaewon " said Nako earlier. 

Chaewon sighed as she closed her eyes before flinching just to find her phone vibrates on her grip. She stared at her phone with a questionable look. 

" What do you want?" 

*

Yujin peeked out the window as she glanced around to find a familiar silhouette standing outside on the road. Yujin chuckled when she saw her waving her hand under the street light. 

" for real Eunbi " Mumbled Yujin as she shook her head before disappearing to meet her outside.

Eunbi hugged Yujin as soon as they met outside. It lasted for a couple of minutes before she let go of her. 

Eunbi smiled warmly at her and glanced at her classic mint green chevy. " Let's go for a ride " she offered as she wiggled her eyebrows. Yujin bites her lower lips thinking she might get caught by her butler but Eunbi just got back here and she came to her before anyone else just enough to convince Yujin to accept her offer. 

" When did you buy this pretty boi?" asked Yujin as she hopped in the car. Eunbi smiled as she stared at Yujin. " they're new" 

Yujin and Eunbi leaned against the door frame with a can of beer on their hand. Eunbi sighed satisfyingly after she sipped the beer. 

Yujin side eyed the woman beside her before shooting her glance to the ground. 

" You okay though? how.. are you holding up?" Yujin starts carefully to sound subtle. She placed her beer on the car roof. 

The corner of Eunbi's lips curved upward into a plain smile. She stared at Yujin for quite a moment as if Yujin's eyes could tell her something. 

" I'm,.. not sure too. " her answer was short but it held a lot of meaning, Yujin knows it was hard. 

" hey.." she coos as she rubbed Eunbi's back. Eunbi smiled weakly. 

" I'm okay, even though I said I'm not sure,.. i mean eventually we're going to live on, move on you know.. I'm glad I have that opportunity to get to know her, even just for a short time " Eunbi took another sip as she paused. 

She chugged all the beer down in one go and sighed.

" I'm happy that I met my mother at least "

Yujin felt the emotion all choked up on her throat. She immediately buried her face into Eunbi's embrace. The other girl mouthed an 'oof' as she was taken aback by Yujin's gesture. 

" hey hey.. i didn't come here to bawl our eyes out okay " she said as she gently peeled Yujin away from hugging her and pat her head. 

Yujin nodded as she wiped away her tears. Eunbi did too. 

" did Hyewon know that I've come back here" asked Eunbi as soon as both of them calmed down. 

" no she didn't,.. i don't understand why you guys broke up every damn time" Yujin now turned to Eunbi who's lying next to her on top of the car. 

Eunbi chuckled at the comment Yujin made. " It's complicated, " she simply stated. 

Yujin chuckled softly as she punched her shoulder. She shot her gazes to the ground soon after as she kicked little stones scattered in the dirt. 

" is it weird?" Asked Yujin as she pursed her lips sinking those deep dimples on her cheeks. Eunbi stared at her attentively. 

" all those things you've been feeling.. being in love with someone that much or like Wonyo head over heels with Minju, i.." there was a brief pause before she stared back at the woman beside her. 

She knew Yujin dated a lot girls back then, but the relationships were all short and Eunbi could tell Yujin had no feelings for her exes too. 

" i don't feel all that, why " 

Eunbi hated how the look on Yujin's face and her wavering voice cracked out. She hates how certain things could shake that young girl's confidence. 

" hey, it's not. okay ? you're not indifferent any less just because you can't relate to that and i won't let other people tell otherwise" pressed Eunbi as she stared back at Yujin who's looking at her like a lost puppy. 

Eunbi and Yujin continued catching up until the break of dawn where Eunbi had to send Yujin to her bedroom door because Yujin was sleeping so hard that she couldn't wake up. 

*

Wonyoung glanced at her back as she walked. She pursed her lips. She straightens her uniform hastily as she does. 

"It's Minju. Stop being obvious Jang Wonyoung "

Her thought screamed. 

Wonyoung slowed the pace on her tracks so Minju could catch up to her. 

" oh hi Wonyo!" greeted Minju as soon as she saw her. Wonyoung smiled nervously as she looked at Minju. 

" how was your sleep?" Wonyoung started randomly as her hand shakily opened the locker to her books. Minju whipped her head to look at Wonyoung, her hair somehow flung over her shoulder dramatically –at least that's how Wonyoung sees it. 

Her hair smells good. 

Wonyoung thought as she blinked. Minju's straight red hair today made her look too beautiful, Wonyoung thought she had never noticed before.

" It was too hot, I had to shower again " sighed Minju as she massaged her temple before smiling at Wonyoung who probably doesn't even hear what Minju was saying because she's too busy admiring her. 

" oh god" slipped Wonyoung as she stared at Minju with absolute awe. 

" What ?" asked Minju with her puzzled look which made Wonyoung startled and flinched. All of her thoughts flew away. 

"ah haha n-nothing, i meant it was too hot too " stuttered Wonyoung as she grinned awkwardly. She pulled Minju's arm towards her and mouthed "let's go, or we're going to be late " which Minju reluctantly obeyed. 

Minju frowned as she walked side by side with Wonyoung. " I hate the first lesson today " complained Minju as they marched to Minju's classroom that happened to be on the second floor.

Wonyoung fiddled nervously as soon as they reached her classroom. " um Minju ?" she called out to Minju, making the girl turn around facing her. 

Minju hummed as reply as she stared attentively to Wonyoung with that signature look of hers, the one when she looked a little confused mixed with adorable pouts. 

" you're free after school today isn't it? I.. I was thinking if we could go to the movies, what would you say? " asked Wonyoung with hopeful eyes. She clamped her palms together as she does. 

" huh? movies?.." Minju paused as she looked away, probably thinking if she really had no schedule after school. Her eyes went wide as she glanced back at Wonyoung. 

" Of course I would love too, how can I say no to you? " replied Minju with hearty giggles. Wonyoung sighed in relief and started standing up straight. 

" great!" The tall girl was about to turn around when she felt Minju pulling her arms. 

" we'll wait for Yujin and Hyewon, yes? " Asked Minju innocently as she scratched her temple softly while staring at the tall girl in front of her. . 

Wonyoung wanted to punch herself if she weren't there instead she forced a smile at Minju as she bit her inner cheeks. 

Although Wonyoung was a little disappointed she decided they should go with Yujin and Hyewon like Minju probably thought. 

" Ah, there goes our supposed to be date, " thought Wonyoung. 

" Of course, let's go with them too" replied Wonyoung as she faked a smile before she bid her goodbye. 

*

Yujin shot her eyes open as she could feel the bright surrounding in her bedroom, she sat up straight immediately. Yujin shook her head and roughly ran her hand through her hair. 

Not going to lie, her head does hurt a little from yesterday. 

She took her phone on the bedside table and..

FUCK! 

Yujin curses internally and starts sprinting to the bathroom for a quick shower. 

After what felt like 30min, Yujin came out from her room, fully dressed in a school uniform. In that 30 minutes too she managed to put on light makeup so that her 'hangover' face isn't showing later. 

" MS AHN!" called someone who looked like she was in her mid 50's with her neat dress. Yujin turned around hastily to her. 

" I'm latee" whined Yujin as she put on her shoes. The woman shook her head as she gave her some toast. 

" Eat this at least Yujin" she demanded which Yujin obeyed and hurriedly ran out of her house. 

Yujin tiptoed from the back door into her class so that Mr Kim won't notice her late. She sat at her desk beside Minju and heaved.

Minju flinched as she was surprised to see Yujin there. " holy cow! " 

" fuc- geez Yujin, where have you been? you already missed one class" pressed Minju quietly trying to save Yujin from possible embarrassment. Yujin wiped the sweat on her forehead. 

" Dammit I got up late Minju" whispered Yujin as she brushed her uniform that had stained from falling. 

" Damn, if she walked with her eyes open this wouldn't happen" muttered Yujin as she remembered what happened earlier. 

Minju shook her head as she stared at Yujin with her disgusted look. 

" Geez you should take Wonyoung as a role model" Minju who's glanced at the teacher once in a while. Yujin stuck out her tongue at Minju in a teasing manner which Minju rolled her eyes when she saw it. 

" but eh.. Minju, do you know Eun-" Yujin stopped talking as she leaned closer to Minju. " Don't tell anyone if i say this" she whispered to Minju as the girl glanced at Yujin as she raised her eyebrow. 

interesting –thought Minju. 

" yeah okay, so what's the tea?" she asked and turned her seat to Yujin. 

Yujin swallowed as she continued. " ya know, Eunbi came home yesterday." 

Minju gasped dramatically. " is she okay though? I mean, Eunbi kinda disappeared for like.. 4 month?.." 

Yujin leaned back to her chair as she sighed. " That's the thing is, I don't know if-" 

" HOLD UP " exclaimed Minju, cutting Yujin's words off, she placed her hand on Yujin's shoulder. 

" how did you know? you guys met last night? " she asked again. 

Yujin nodded as she continued . " yes we met last night, she came to my house and asked me to hang out,.. the reason why I got up late too, haha because we drank too much.." Yujin pursed her lips and look around to see if someone hear them talking. 

" is that why you got up late? because you were out with Eunbi,I get it " said Minju, nodding. 

" so, I was saying,she said she's really fine. I mean, of course everyone says that right?, but I can't tell for sure though.. that Eunbi really is fine like she said " 

It's Minju's turn to sink back to her spot. Thinking about what Yujin just said. She knows what happened to Eunbi was terrible and worse, Eunbi was all alone when she had to face all the struggles. 

They don't need to talk about it since they all knew what had happened. 'They' as in the clique, Yujin, Wonyoung, Hyewon and her as well. 

AH, RIGHT! 

" Hey, we're going to the movies after school, tell Hyewon too," she whispered to Yujin, who was fiddling with her phone under the desk. Yujin was dumbfounded when Minju slapped her hand and glared at her. 

" why should i..?" groaned Yujin as she gritted her teeth, looking annoyed. 

But honestly, Yujin don't mind going to the movies with them, it's just, Wonyoung's plan would fail if she and Hyewon tag along right?... 

Besides, it's her idea for Wonyoung to go out with Minju, just the two of them. 

" Because you had no practice lesson after school today, Wonyoung already agreed and you're going, so shut up… please" replied Minju, her eyebrows creased. 

Yujin could feel her face-palming herself when she heard the sentence ' Wonyoung already agreed' 

What are you doing Wonyo 

Thought Yujin as she finally, unfortunately, had to tag along.


	3. 1 and a ½ chap

Step one : get A4 paper. 

" So I called Chaewon because I was so upset when I thought of it," said Yena as she stuffed the dumpling into her mouth. Hitomi nodded while Nako mouthed an 'oh' before both of them looked at her newly arrived friend who sat beside her. 

Chaeyeon took a seat and sank to the chair, looking miserably unhappy . Hitomi raised her brows, she glanced at Yena worriedly–which Yena just shrugged as a reply. 

" Chaen, are you okay?" asked Hitomi attentively as she touched Chaeyeon's shoulder. Chaeyeon turned to Hitomi and sighed. 

" Kkura ?" asked Yena, making wild guesses. She pouted when Chaeyeon sighed again. She had to face miserable Chaeyeon's entire class today and it honestly annoys her. Thinking she had to spend another three hours with Chaeyeon drives her crazy. 

Don't get her wrong,Yena loves hanging out with her, they're partners in crime you can say so. Chaeyeon's usually playful in and off class, it's just today it must've not been her day. 

Hitomi shot a confused look at Chaewon who was quietly watching them across the table. " Sakura was absent today, so I guess that's why" answered Chaewon softly. 

Chaeyeon smacked the table unsatedly, feeling unjustified probably. " No, you know what, she usually tells me everything, but instead, that.. piece of shih ghosted me last night" snapped Chaeyeon as she is now sitting straight and groaning again as she does. 

" well, I'm sure she had her reasons, Chaen" reckoned Chaewon. 

Well, 'ghosted' was exaggerating really, of course Sakura had her reason, right? –thought Chaewon. 

Chaewon's thought fled as soon as she heard someone clear his throat behind them. " oh" blurted Chaewon when she turned around to see an 'unpleasant' surprise. 

Yena's boyfriend. –Chaewon could feel her rolling her eyes internally. 

Meanwhile, Yena's expression dropped immediately but changed when she turned to look at him. 

" hey baby" he smiled at her. Yena smiled back awkwardly as she stood up hastily. 

" w-what are you doing here? “ She asked while taking his hand. 

Dammit, I was avoiding him and here he is! - groaned Yena internally. 

The rest of her friends stare at the couples as they talk. Chaeyeon signaled to Chaewon using her stare. 

Why the fuck are they still together? - Chaeyeon squinted her eyes and glanced at Yena and her boyfriend. 

Chaeyeon language! - Hitomi –hitting Chaeyeon's thigh and making Chaeyeon glared at her before proceeding her stare language with Chaewon. 

How would I know! Ask her yourself! - Replied Chaewon, raising her brows. 

Chaeyeon snorted as she rolled her eyes. 

Once Yena's boyfriend leaves them, Yena sighed heavily as she leaned back in her chair. Chaewon leaned over Yena's space as she looked into signs of discomfort in her friend's expression, which there is. 

" I thought you guys aren't together anymore?" asked Chaeyeon, breaking the silence. Her question made everyone turn to her. 

Yena shrugged, she honestly had no idea of their relationship. Hyunjae's a nice guy, Yena feels sorry to even bring up the breaking up topic when they're together.

" Nah, we're still together," replied Yena wearily. Although, Yena did send him a couple of hints that she doesn't want the relationship anymore, don't know if that doesn't knock into his thick head or not.

Hitomi sighed this time. " Well, I don't know you guys but I'm going back to class " she said as she checked her phone and stood up, pulling Nako with her. " Let's go tinker bell" the rest of them watch as Nako and Hitomi walk away. 

" Chaewon, are they like.. a thing?" gossips Chaeyeon as she puts her arm on Yena's shoulder and dragged Yena with her, in which Chaewon giggles and shakes her head. 

Chaewon was walking back to her class when someone accidentally bumped into her. She didn't fall though, the impact was a little hard that Chaewon stumbled backward. 

Meanwhile the person who ran into her did slip and fall to the ground. 

" oh my god! are you okay?" she asked immediately as she grabbed the girl's arm. 

Wait.. she seems familiar.. 

The girl turned to her with an annoyed stare that instantly turned a surprise one. In matters of split seconds, yes. Chaewon's eyes went wide to match the girl's response where she had her mouth agape. 

Both of them kind of froze there as they stared at each other, shockingly. Not moving from the position they're currently in –Chaewon leaned over while supporting the girl's arm, while the girl was still on the floor, looking up to her. 

" AHN YUJIN" 

"KIM CHAEWON" 

Both of them exclaimed in unison. Due to being too shocked, Chaewon accidentally slithered Yujin's arm and made the tall girl fall on her butt.

" ouch!" whimpered Yujin as she rubbed her butt. Both of them pretty much still speechless, after all these years it should be awkward. 

For Chaewon it was obvious why she is awkward around Yujin, especially now, that she kept thinking she missed her and avoided her like a ninja. 

Meanwhile Yujin always watched over Chaewon from time to time–you know, "just to make sure she's safe" she said. 

" C-chaewon.. I-" stuttered Yujin after the silence that felt like forever, unfortunately the bell rang as both Yujin and Chaewon glanced at the hall speaker. Yujin with her disappointed expression while Chaewon saved by the bell. 

Chaewon shot an apologetic look as she pursed her lips ready to sprint back to her class when she felt Yujin grab her arms. 

" wait, Kim Chaewon,.. can i see you later or.. or whenever ?" asked Yujin with a hopeful tone. Yujin stood up and almost towers over Chaewon because heck, she just realized how close they're standing in front of each other. 

Chaewon could feel her entire being feel cringe hearing Yujin calling her full name since they're aren't close anymore and that tall brat always calling her names back then but not her full name. 

" uhm, sure" replied Chaewon awkwardly and rushed back to her class leaving Yujin being all smiley there. 

*

Minju walked faster as she realized she's getting closer to Hyewon's classroom. Without thinking much, Minju barged into Hyewon's class and stood straight in front of her friend. 

" Kwangbaeee~ " whined Minju as soon as Hyewon noticed her. Hyewon raised her eyebrows as she turned to Minju attentively. Minju plopped down at Hyewon's desk with her arms hanging from the desk. 

" Wonyoung just asked me to go out on a movie, but i was so nervous that i said we'll wait for you and yujinn..i don't know why i said that but i was nervous " whined Minju as she ruffled her hair roughly before combing it back with her fingers. 

Hyewon gasped when she heard Minju's story before laughing. Seeing her reaction, Minju shakes Hyewon's arms and pouts. 

" Sorry, but that was so funny, " replied Hyewon, trying to hold in her laughter. 

" please Hyewon" sulked Minju again. She took Hyewon's hand into hers and stared at the girl hopefully. 

" you have to help me.. I don't want to do stupid things in front of Wonyoung.. again" begged Minju, sounds persistent despite Hyewon laughed atvher earlier. 

Hyewon pouted, she doesn't mind helping Minju, besides they're basically 'twins' but she loves to torture Minju especially when it involves Wonyoung aka Minju's oblivious crush. 

" please please please" whined Minju as she shakes Hyewon's thin frame. 

" Alright!" exhaled Hyewon, finally agreeing –although she already agreed from the beginning. 

" hmm wait, why are you still here?" asked Hyewon as she stared at Minju who already made herself comfortable on Hyewon's desk. Minju flinched and stared back at Hyewon shockingly. 

Sparing no words she dashed out of Hyewon's classroom. Hyewon laughed watching her friend's antique as she shrugged. 

Minju had a crush on Wonyoung for a couple months now after Wonyoung got back from the states for vacation. Somehow things were changing between the two, so it was kind of obvious when Minju told Hyewon the secret. 

*

Yujin chuckled when Minju stood beside her outside their classroom. Turned out both of them were late to class. 

" fancy seeing you here Kim Minju" joked Yujin as she stood at the hallway as both of them came late to class and got punished for that. But Minju was later than Yujin, so it was amusing since Minju was always the one who waited at her seat before starting class. 

The redhead girl chuckled weakly, tired since she had been running from ground floor to second floor. " hi partner" replied Minju, rolling her eyes and laughing afterwards. 

" you're late this time, I won this bet. ," said Yujin, side-eyed at the girl beside her. That earned a glare from Minju as she shifted to stand on the other feet. They had to stand outside until the whole class's over. 

" speak for yourself," scoffed Minju but then slapped Yujin's shoulder causing her to turn to her, annoyed. But Minju doesn't recall any bets she made with Yujin so she just scratches her nape. 

Yujin snickered playfully as she turned away. Then something clicked inside her head. 

" ah, Minju " 

Minju flinched at the call of her name. She pouted at Yujin. 

" I came across Kim Chaewon today, " said Yujin, trying to surpass her yet amusing smile. Seeing Chaewon today does make her happy since Yujin kind of missed her for so long, plus having Chaewon agree to meet her just did a thing to her heart. 

But you know, not that kind of thing you were thinking, she really misses her friend like someone you love platonically and you haven't seen or talked to her for some period of time kind of miss. 

Minju gasped as her eyes went wide " no way" exclaimed the girl, Yujin immediately covered Minju's loudass mouth with her hand. 

" don't tell anyone just yet" pressed Yujin as she looked to her right then left. Minju slapped her hand, making the tall girl retract her hand as she rubbed the red spot. 

" why?" 

" just because" 

*

Hyewon stirred her drink lazily as she brood across the other three, she glanced at Yujin some of the times–then back to her drinks. 

Should I just ask her though? 

Thought the school president as she pouted. 

Yujin was fooling around with Wonyoung and Minju, probably about some animal impressions Minju always made. 

Then she saw Minju in action, the girl was covering Wonyoung's ears with both her hands. Funny thing was that Wonyoung kind of froze at the touch while Yujin just rolled her eyes at both of them. 

She sighed again. Hyewon knows her guts are right, she could feel Eunbi had come back. Frankly speaking, Hyewon guts are always right.

And looking at how close Eunbi and Yujin is, that tall girl must have known Eunbi's whereabouts. 

Then she glanced at Wonyoung and Minju as she bit her inner cheeks. 

" Should I wait till those two aren't around? " Mumbled Kang Hyewon as she lifted her fork to cut the cake in front of her. 

It was matcha cake by the way. 

Yujin bursted into laughter as she slapped her knee, pretty much entertained by what Wonyoung just said. 

" shh Yujinn " Shushed Minju as she looked around in discomfort. Yujin shrugged as her laughter slowly died down. 

Minju stared at Yujin absurdly before drinking her black tea. Right then she noticed how quiet Hyewon is today. 

" Kang-chan, are you okay? " she asked as she swallowed what's left in her mouth. That earned a curious stare from both Yujin and Wonyoung. Well, more to Wonyoung though because Yujin probably knows why. 

Hyewon was dumbfounded when Minju asked her but she managed to smile. " ah no, I'm just tired" 

Minju nodded wearily, she could tell something was bothering Hyewon at this moment but chose to keep it down since Wonyoung and Yujin are here. 

Her being close to Hyewon convinced her that something was bothering her and Minju doesn't like it. 

She considered Hyewon as her other half, so if the girl is happy, she's happy, the girl happens to be sad then Minju followed suit. 

so this while things made her uneasy. 

yet.. 

Having Wonyoung sitting next to her right now clouds Minju's conscience. 

So she decided she'll ask Hyewon about it when they get home. 

Her thought was cut short when she heard Hyewon asking Yujin to accompany her to the washroom. 

*

Hyewon stared at Yujin from the mirror reflection as she washed her hand. Seeing Yujin unaware of her stares, Hyewon decided to go straight.

" Where is she?" her voice echoed. 

Yujin felt like her heart dropped when Hyewon asked her the question. Yujin swallowed nervously as she glanced at the mirror back at Hyewon who had her sharp stares fixed on her. 

" I promised to keep it a secret," replied Yujin as she averted her gaze back to her hand. She knows how determined Hyewon is at times and this, things involving Eunbi are one of them. 

Unsatisfied with Yujin's answer, Hyewon turned completely to face Yujin who was flinched when she did so. 

" just tell her I blackmail you, or anything, I don't care. Just.. tell me, I'll handle the rest of it. Is that fucking hard?! " snapped Hyewon as her right hand pressed on the marble sink, so hard that her knuckles turned slightly pale. 

Yujin was taken aback by Hyewon's words as she stumbled backward–her eyebrows creased. 

" Kang Hyewon.. " Yujin's tone changed as she called out and stared at her friend. Hyewon rubbed her face roughly as she grunted exasperatedly. 

" I'm sorry" Replied Hyewon softly as she extended both of her hands to Yujin. Her eyes red from holding anger that erupted a little earlier. . Seeing her gestures, Yujin motioned and hugged her. 

" You didn't mean it, it's okay" coos Yujin as she pat her back gently. Hyewon had almost lost it, Yujin knows, in fact Hyewon was taking lessons for her anger issues for almost three years now. 

" Now get out there, put on your happy face okay, I'll buy us all ice cream" said Yujin as she cupped the latter's cheeks and squeezed it, making Hyewon pouted like a fish. 

She pushed Hyewon out of the washroom. 

" oh! and Kwangbae, I'll text you her location" Added the tall blonde before Hyewon exited the washroom. Hearing Yujin said that made her smile, so Hyewon turned back to Yujin and gave her another tight squeeze. 

*

The girl with long blonde hair sighed as she waited at the table for her cousin to finish her work. Yuri huffed causing the fringe on her forehead to blow upward. 

Since moving to the town, nothing interesting has happened–and Yuri thought she was finally free to adventure everything. 

Yuri snorted at the thought. 

Tch, adventure my foot 

Two days after moving to the town, she hadn't settled anything yet and unfortunate things already happened. 

Not only it's just boring but jinx as well. Yuri groaned when she recalled how that ' attractive' girl just ran over her and spilled all her milk tea on the floor. 

Instead of apologizing, that girl just sighed –loudly even and just ran away. 

" tch " she snorted again. 

Yuri massaged her temple and sighed. Can't believe she thought the girl was really attractive. Looking at how tall and athletic her figure is, and those eyes too, dreamy aren't they?

The blonde girl pinched her own cheeks when she realized what she just thought. 

" uhuk.." she coughed. Feels choked up by what she just thought. 

But to think about it again.. probably the girl was in a hurry since she was looking at her watch before sprinting off. 

Tch, whatever. 

" Thank you" 

Her eyes shoot back at the cash register, looking at how her cousin beamed a smile to the customer. As soon as the customer exited the shop, her cousin walked over towards her. 

" so what i was saying was i just hoped Doyeon won't be too close to that girl." Said the girl with a fresh short bob haircut, her dimples sink into her cheeks. She pulled the chair and sat across Yuri. 

" Yoojung unnie, how long have you been with Doyeon?" asked Yuri, seemingly interested in her cousin's relationship. 

" 2 years " grinned Yoojung. 

" But you know, that Kang Hyewon's friend, An Yujin is really nice,.. i like that kid, Doyeon love Yujin so much like her own sister , she's really nice and funny, you gonna like her if you meet her, i mean it " 

Yuri stared at Yoojung. An Yujin again. She thought. This An Yuji girl really piqued her interest. The way Yoojung describes her especially. 

" yeah, she sounds nice too " replied Yuri, smiling. Thinking she'll be going to the same school with 'hottie' An Yujin that Yoojung kept bragging about. 

Yuri nodded." uhm, i think I'm going to get ice cream, do you want, unnie ?" asked Yuri, suddenly craving for ice-cream. She was already half standing up when she asked her cousin. 

Yoojung nodded enthusiastically which made Yuri giggled. Her cousin Yoojung might be two years older than her but her mind is still young. 

That made Doyeon one year younger than Yoojung, so it explains how Doyeon is on a football team with Shin Yuna and An Yujin. 

Yuri walked away from the cashier, holding her precious ice cream when suddenly her phone rang. The blonde girl abruptly turned around and that's when unfortunate things happened. 

She hit someone hard and that made her ice-cream fall to the floor. Since that person is tall, all Yuri can see is her chest. 

" ugh Shit " muttered Yuri as soon as she realized her precious ice cream was on the ground, splattered like it's nobody's business. 

" I'm sorry-" Yuri was shocked to see the person she just hit. 

You again! – thought Yuri. She rolled her eyes internally. 

The girl was looking down at her shoes which had wet ice-cream stains covering what looked like her expensive sneakers. 

Yuri gasped. No wonder that girl had this upset look. 

" oh i-" her words were cut off when that girl pulled her wrist to the counter with her. 

" two strawberry spiral and four chocolate sundae" she ordered as she took the tissues on the left side of the counter and handed it to Yuri. 

" wipe your hands" her voice was cold. 

Then she bent over to wipe her sneakers. Yuri watched her as she did the cleaning . 

Very tall. 

Her, looking upset is absolutely hot 

what? 

" hm take this" 

Yuri snapped out of her thoughts when she received two Strawberry spirals from the girl. She blinked. 

" what- I-" The said girl left after she gave her the ice cream she just ordered. 

" what the fuck just happen?" 

A/N

so, did yall know who's classmates with whom? ( i cant English anymore) :))))) 


	4. The new girl

Yena plopped down on her bed, thinking. 

Just then she broke up with Hyunjae, when the boy sent her home after school. It was awkward between them because Yena's family already met him, and vice versa. 

When Yena told him to break up with her, he didn't seem to say anything nor was surprised. Worst of all, the boy doesn't react. 

Then came inside just to hear her dad adding the burden that already was on her shoulders. 

Yena hated how she had to pretend to be okay with everything her father tells her to do, like have a piano lesson or even choose her future job. All he set it all up for her. 

That's why she secretly took dancing classes with Chaeyeon. 

" My old friend just moved here, I want you to be friends with his daughter, can you do that?" 

Yena recalled how her father sent the news out to her yesterday. 

she grimaced at the memory. Her father just controlled everything, from hobbies to friends. 

" maybe that's why mom left " muttered Yena as she sat up again. Yena took her phone and started dialing Chaewon's number. Lately, it has become her habit to call her before sleep, Yena remembers Chaewon's number so she does it whenever she wants–calling her by what I meant. 

" hi Chaewon, what are you doing " 

" ehh what do you mean i always call, i thought we're soulmates" whined Yena, puckered her lips as if the other person could see it. 

*

Chaewon was sitting at the study desk in her house's library. Her parents are corporate workers, well Chaewon's father is a federal lawyer so he had built a small library in their house, mainly used by Chaewon since Mr Kim isn't always home.

As she was flipping through the pages lazily while still thinking about her encounter with Yujin today. Honestly, she isn't focusing on her homework because of it. 

" can i see you later? " 

She hates how the question echoed in her head. Chaewon shakes her head. 

" later like…? tomorrow? next week?" Mumbled the girl who then sighed and leaned her head over the table. Completely ignoring the fact she had homeworks to do. 

Chaewon touched both of her cheeks with the back of her hand. 

It felt warm. 

She sighed again. Daydreaming about the possibility of them going out as an item . In that day dream plan is her agreeing to hang out with Yujin, then confess to the girl that she had liked her for the longest time and Yujin telling her she had been feeling the same all these times. 

Chaewon giggled at the thought and leaned back to the chair giddily. Just thinking about it made her stomach knot. 

" Ahh for real Kim Chaewon" mumbled the girl against her palms, hiding the blush that formed on her cheeks. her legs kicking the air furiously. 

NEO NAUI VIOLETA! 

BUGHH! 

Chaewon rubbed her back from falling off the chair as she muttered something. Her phone rang at the most ungodly time that Chaewon wanted to curse as she noticed the caller. 

" Choi fucking Yena " muttered the girl as she picked up the call. 

" Choi Yena, why is it always you calling me ?" scowled Chaewon. She's now sitting on the floor, not bothering to pick up the book that fell with her just then. 

" tchh soulmates, i wanna throw up " teased the short hair girl. She leaned on her arms and lied down. 

*

Sakura slides the card in the machine and waits as the machine clicks. She wiped the sweat on her forehead. " hey, Joo Won my shift's done, see ya tomorrow " she said as she waved her goodbye. Joowon waved back as she scanned the item on the cash register. 

" Take a lot of rest Kkura Unnie~" she shouted before Sakura disappeared from the shop. Sakura beamed a smile to the cheerful girl. 

Sakura took out the phone from her sling bag, she watched as it showed her 23 missed calls, all from Chaeyeon, one from Hitomi. Sakura sighed as she shoved the phone back in her bag. 

She had turned off her phone since yesterday and turned it on just before she started her shifts. 

She walked to the nearest bus stop and stood there waiting for the last bus. Sakura looked up in the skies as she felt a drizzle softly showered her skin. 

" ah, really" complained the girl as she moved closer to the bus stop which happened to not have a roof. 

Sakura had been absent from school today to work part time, those loan sharks had come to her house yesterday and rampaged their house for good. 

Sakura brood as she waited. 

Had her father not taken money from those assholes, these whole things wouldn't happen. 

" Miyawaki Sakura?" 

Sakura flinched at the call of her name as she looked behind her. A tall silhouette was standing there with one plastic bag on her right arm, she was wearing black hoodie and black mask covering her face. 

A tall silhouette that Sakura knows well–the one that her girlfriend really despises. 

" what are you doing here, An Yujin?" Asked Sakura after she had eased down and pulled Yujin to stand under the 'roofless' of the bus stop with her. 

Yujin chuckled. " I was visiting a friend," she grinned as she lifted the plastic bag she was holding to Sakura, grinning even. The latter mouthed an 'ow' as a reply. 

" what about you? I know this isn't your 'route' " asked Yujin, side eyeing the girl. She noticed how uneasy the question made the other flinch, Yujin immediately regretted her curiosity. 

Sakura peeled her gaze away from Yujin as she coughed. Although Yujin does know her family's past, Sakura tried to keep her current situation a secret. 

And that is until… Yujin caught her there. 

" uhm, it's okay if you don't wanna tell" coos Yujin after noticing how hesitant Sakura is right now. She tried to smile just to assure her. There's a brief silence between them and Yujin was starting to feel awkward, kind of regret for asking it in the first place. 

" Actually.." Sakura replied hesitantly . There's no point in hiding it anyway. Yujin turned to her attentively. 

" It's them.. again.. c-couple days ago they barged in our house and asked for dad's money" explained Sakura reluctantly, she pursed her lips. 

" Sakura.." Yujin felt a pang in her heart. She had in fact known Sakura's background history and Yujin did admire the strength the girl had all these times.

" You should have told me," said Yujin as she patted the latter's back. " I would have done something by then" added the tall beauty. Yujin turned away, she was afraid she couldn't hide her emotions. This girl, An Yujin, although she looked all feisty and strong, Yujin's quite a cry baby. 

" I don't want to be anyone's burden Yujin, I'd rather do things myself " replied Sakura firmly, she heaved. 

Yujin with her gleaming eyes, looking at Sakura in disbelief. " Friends will never be a burden to me" 

Sakura averted her gazes and stared at her shoes, this is why she doesn't want Yujin to find out about her current condition,because Yujin would react exactly like this. 

" I'll send you home, come" invited Yujin as she walked a bit farther than Sakura then paused to wait for Sakura. She extended her hand. " let's go, Ms Miyawaki" insisted the girl. 

Reluctantly Sakura motioned towards Yujin, she's frowning. Yujin smiled apologetically as she walked side by side with the girl. 

Sakura stayed silent along the car ride, she was thinking. 

A lot of things. Apparently. 

Like how it all started after her father was caught for misappropriation of funds in Ahn Global and was sentenced to prison but was proven innocent several years later. 

She and Yujin were friends, what happened to Mr Miyawaki definitely had thrown the friendship under a bus. 

But you can say things are still under dirt after he was released from prison–or worse in a way. 

It was her mother that had to carry all the sufferings her father brought to them. Her mother was an established theater actress when she married him, lived a lavish life ever since she was young too, had to sell her belongings just to pay debt the man made. 

One day, he disappeared after borrowing a large sum of money from those people. Tired of being rampaged for months, her mother started working as a babysitter, it lasted for half a year before the parents of the children she babysat took off without paying for 2 month.

Sakura was 10 years old when it happened. 

The car stopped and it broke her memories . Yujin watched as Sakura picked up her belongings. 

" Yujin, thank you" she mouthed as she pulled the door open. Yujin pulled her sleeve hastily as she stared at the poor girl. 

" I don't care what people say, but if you need a friend I'm here" She said before letting go of her grasp. 

Sakura took a moment to process what Yujin had just said before, smiling faintly but noticeable enough. 

*

Yuri stood outside the gate nervously. She shifted from one leg to another as more students passed by. Huffed, she looked at her palms as she got more nervous than before. 

It's been half an hour since her father dropped her off. It also had been thirty minutes something she had to wait there. 

Yuri was supposed to wait for the school president, Kang Hyewon to assist her today though and her legs are killing her. 

RRINGG.. 

Yuri snapped out of her thoughts. 

" ah shit, what should i do" muttered the girl nervously. She kept looking around where all the students already *probably* inside their own classroom. She goes back and forth in front of the gate. 

Feeling her face getting hot, Yuri made a decision to enter the school. She didn't dare to lift her head as she felt everyone probably looking at her. 

" HEY WATCH OUT!" 

Yuri turned to her left and a ball coming towards her and she-

BUGH! 

She heard a groan. 

This is it, this is how it's gonna end 

DEG.. 

DEG.. 

Yuri opened her eyes and blinked, that's when she realized she was being held by a pair of arms around her. Close enough that she felt like she was being hugged. 

" are you okay-" the girl stopped mid-sentence as she stared at Yuri. She kind of froze there with her mouth slightly opened. 

And Yuri found her stomach twisted with butterflies that immediately made her cheeks lit in a bright shade of red.

The moment that she's in right now was irony much to her liking. She's just hopeless romantic and as if the time froze, she stared at the girl who had just shielded her from possible catastrophe.

The girl she had bumped into a couple of times after moving to the town. 

The one that made her sleepless last night. 

Scratch that, they're both staring at each other dramatically. Put a song and wind blowing softly at both of them and it'll turn into a movie. 

" Ya ya ya" In a split second a tall girl with a lean figure peeled 'her saviour' off Yuri. She was almost as tall as the girl that just saved her. 

" I'm sorry, did Yujin touch you anywhere?" asked the girl who had the prettiest smile Yuri had ever seen. She admired it at first look. Yuri shook her head. The girl checked out on her before she broke into a smile. 

" I'm Doyeon, Yoojung's girlfriend , you're Yuri isn't it?" she continued. Yuri peeked behind Doyeon where this Yujin had been dragged away from her and was being smacked by a couple of 'tall walls'. 

" is.. is she okay? don't hurt her please" blurted out Yuri hastily. She then covered her mouth after realizing it. 

Doyeon mouthed an 'ow' then smirked at Yuri knowingly. " she'll be fine, don't worry about her "

Yujin stayed still even though she was being smacked by her friends. Her mind was too occupied by someone so beautiful that it almost made her heart stop. 

Yujin felt herself getting dizzy, then her heart won't stop beating loudly. She then glanced to where Doyeon and the girl were standing. 

DEG DEG DEG

Immediately her cheeks turned red as blood rushed to both of her cheeks, surprised by her own self, Yujin covered her face with both of her palms enough to hide the blush. 

What the fuck? - thought the girl. 

The girl with a lean figure ran to Yuri. She gasped for air as soon as she reached them. 

"I'm so sorry about the ball, I intended to pass it to Yujin but i kinda over powered" said the girl, breathless. She gasped for air, then abruptly extended her hands to Yuri. 

" I'm Yuna by the way, nice to meet you" said Yuna as she smiled brightly. 

Yuri anxiously and shook her hand as she smiled awkwardly. 

They're giants! 

Screamed Yuri internally. 

" I'm Y-Yuri" replied Yuri timidly. The girl, Yuna grinned widely then she pulled Yuri towards her and walked towards Yujin and the rest of the team. Yuri starts panicking internally. 

Wonyoung raised her eyebrows watching as Yuna approached them. She then nudged Tzuyu who was beside them. 

Yujin started to panic, she looked at Wonyoung then to Seulgi as she started to sweat. it felt as if her heartbeat intensified the closer the two walked towards them. 

" This is Wonyoung, beside her this pretty one is Tzuyu, my friend Seulgi and Yujin" said Yuna enthusiastically as she pointed them one by one. 

" And I'm Kang Hyewon" 

Everyone turned around to look at the voice. Kang Hyewon,the school president, was walking towards them gracefully. As beautiful as ever. Right at the moment the wind was blowing softly, made her hair flung over her shoulder and added up her beauty to God level. 

Hyewon smiled as she stood right in front of the football team with hands on her waist. " I thought i told you to be careful?" 

Doyeon chuckled as she put her hands on Hyewon's shoulder. " Accident happened my friend" she paused "ah, Kwangbae, weren't you supposed to…" she said as she pointed at the timid Jo Yuri. 

Hyewon facepalmed herself and sighed. " I'm sorry Jo Yuri, i had something to do, i just finished though so let's go" She then took Yuri's hand and bowed to the rest of them. 

" If you have to excuse us, I have to show Jo Yuri-ssi around the school, Kim Doyeon-ssi, please send Yujin to me after practice," said the girl, smiling as she tilted her head slightly. . 

" and go back to your class" She added before turning away. Doyeon stuck out her tongue playfully at Hyewon as she turned around. " let's go weebs, you heard the woman" 

Yuri glanced at Yujin who was staring back at her with this amusing look on her face. Yuri's lips curled upwards into a smile and waved at Yujin as she watched Yujin waved back awkwardly. 

She felt her knees weaken with the thought of how the girl had smiled at her. 

" who is she?" she finally squeaked after what felt like eternity. Wonyoung whipped her head, looking at Yujin. 

" Did you get your voice back? wow.." teased Wonyoung as she shakes her head which earned giggles from the rest of them. 

" She's Jo Yuri" replied Doyeon nonchalantly. " she is Yoojung's cousin, so treat her well" warned Doyeon as she flicked Yujin's forehead. 

Doyeon smirked mischievously at Yujin before she pulled Yujin under her left arm. 

" I want you to take care of her for me, can you do that?" she asked as she leaned down to eye level with Yujin's. 

Yujin blinked. 

On what reason should I take this though? thought Yujin as she frowned. 

" I -" 

" But Yujinie… i only want you to take care of her not dating her, can you do that? " smirked Doyeon as she ruffled with Yujin's blonde locks. Doyeon then winked at her which Yujin cringed at the sight of. 

" tch you think I'd date anyone isn't it.. " replied the girl as she gritted her teeth as she walked away from the team. Yuna was laughing hard. 

" so you didn't?" Teased Yuna as she widened her big round eyes. Wonyoung bursted into laughter as she slapped Yuna's shoulder. 

" tchh" Scowled Yujin. 

" yaa! I still take that as a deal!" shouted Doyeon as she bursted into laughter. 

" Pretty sure she's going to like her, " remarked Doyeon while the rest of them agreed. Except Wonyoung who was smiling awkwardly. 

*

Sakura glanced at Yujin who had just entered the school hall. She raised her brows as soon as Yujin caught her stares. Yujin nodded as if she knew what Sakura was thinking. 

Yujin bowed slightly and turned away as soon as she noticed Chaeyeon, Sakura's girlfriend coming from behind her. 

" Kkura,.." called Chaeyeon softly as she touched her shoulder. Sakura swallowed before turning to Chaeyeon. 

She better not ask about yesterday or just now 

She prayed silently as she turned and hugged Chaeyeon. " sorry" she whispered as she pulled away. 

Chaeyeon stared at her lovingly as she pouted. " hey,.. you were sick, why are you apologizing to me" 

Sakura shrugged. " Nothing, it's just I made you worried and that's bad," replied the girl as she softly ruffled Chaeyeon's hair . 

She wasn't entirely honest, feeling guilty for lying, but Chaeyeon mustn't know about her situation. The girl grew up in a loving home, with caring parents, supportive siblings–which Sakura can't relate to. 

Chaeyeon wouldn't stand being in Sakura's shoes, and she loves her that's the reason why she doesn't want Lee Chaeyeon to know her struggles, Chaeyeon, deserve nothing but the best of life. 

" have you seen the others?" asked Chaeyeon as she intertwined her fingers with Sakura's . 

" uhm.. No?" replied Sakura as she swung their hands together. A smile plastered on her face resembles one on Chaeyeon's. 

*

Eunbi sank to the wooden chair as she sighed lightly. The smell of freshly brewed coffee infused inside her nostril. Eunbi stared out of the window. 

She received a call from her former dance coach to meet up at Y cafe early in the morning. Luckily Kwon Eunbi is a morning person so waking up wasn't big of a deal. She used to stay awake longer than sleep. 

Eunbi watched at how people were walking outside the cafe as she crossed her legs. 

Yesterday. 

Eunbi had just arrived home when she saw another pair of shoes that clearly wasn't hers. Though, she does recognize whose shoes it was. 

Eunbi sighed heavily, she knew sooner or later Hyewon would find her there but what she didn't expect was this fast. 

" did her instinct get shaper or what" mumbled Eunbi as she fished the key out of her bag. 

She turned on the light just to find Hyewon was sleeping on the couch. Hyewon stirred as soon as she felt a light. Hyewon being a light sleeper would wake up at any light, sound or whenever she wants. 

"..." Eunbi wanted to ask her how'd she got in her house but she decided she already knew how. Besides, Hyewon knows her way around Eunbi so it's not surprising how she managed to get inside her house too. 

Eunbi sighed as she put her bag on the table and sat in front of Hyewon who had just sat up and stretched. 

" you just got back?.. From school?" asked Eunbi softly, careful not to sound intimidating to Hyewon. The girl just simply nodded. 

" I'm staying tonight" blurted out Hyewon as she checked her phone and looked through the notifications. 

" I'm fine here, you should go home" Eunbi tries. She knew damn well Hyewon just got home from school which probably around late evening and it being her senior year–Hyewon must have a lot of assignments to do. 

Eunbi's request seems to have triggered Hyewon as she immediately put down her phone and stared at Eunbi with this unreadable look. 

" I'm fine too, I was selected to be the school prez. I had finished two of my current assignments, one down to go, it was tiring but I managed to endure it with the girls. Peter had just died, and I buried that goldfish in my neighbor's backyard, she didn't know. But you know what.. " she paused. Eunbi flinched at how 

" on the day i found out you came back.. I lost my temper to Yujin.. Who was probably trying her best to protect me from blowing up.. You know why I was mad?.. Because you left me back then without words when I was ready to share your sorrow." 

Eunbi kept her silence as she avoided Hyewon's stare.

" I'm.. I know.. And I'm sorry for that " She finally replied after she gained some confidence. Hyewon leaned over to her as she hugged her. Eunbi was static at her position, she was surprised. 

Hyewon was known for being a cold and distant person, she hardly showed her emotions even when they were dating back then. 

Has she changed? Thought Eunbi. 

" i don't know when you're going again but, for now let me take care of you" 

" Yaa Kwon Eunbi! " 

All yesterday's event blew off completely from her head. She lifted her head and smiled widely. 

" coach Kang" 

The woman with cat-like eyes smiled back at her as she took a seat in front of Eunbi. 

" please.. You're no longer trainee, just call me Jihyun" 

*

Chaewon halted in the middle of the hallway when someone had extended her long hand in front of her. 

" Chaewon Hello! " said Yujin as she tilted her head like a puppy, waving excitedly in front of her. 

Chaewon blinked. Although she had mixed feelings on meeting Yujin especially in front of her friends, who strongly disliked the girl. 

" y-yujin?" stuttered Chaewon as she stumbled backward. She was expecting to see Yujin but not this soon though. 

" So I was thinki-" Chaewon shoved Yujin to the side immediately as she jogged away from Yujin. 

" NAKOO!" exclaimed Chaewon awkwardly as she put her arm around Nako's short one. 

"hngg? Chaewonie? ARG-" Chaewon spun Nako around so she didn't see Yujin was standing behind her. 

" Heyy, why did you do that?" she asked as soon as they stopped switching positions. Chaewon grinned at her widely, trying to not look suspicious. 

The shorter girl squinted her eyes at Chaewon, she dodged Chaewon's hand as she peeked behind Chaewon. 

Yujin caught Nako looking as she awkwardly coughed and started to look everywhere in the hall. 

" oh hey Minju!" exclaimed Yujin as she exited the hallway immediately. 

Nako turned back to Chaewon who was smiling awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head. 

" wasn't that An Yujin?" 

Chaewon almost choked on her spit, hearing Nako's question. It felt like her tongue also betrayed her when she stuttered to answer her friend. 

" Y-yujin? Who is Yujin? Haha.. I don't know Yujin" Chaewon pinched her own arm as soon as Nako looked away. 

" Hmmm sure I guessed.." side-eyed the girl as she pulled Chaewon with her. 

" You do remember I know about you guys.. Right. " added the shorter girl as she straightened her uniform. " I'm not Chaeyeon, you know.. I don't hate her" she said as she smiled genuinely at Chaewon who had her eyebrows raised. 

*

A/n

Yayy Yuri landed an OST!! make sure to trend the hashtag wizones 💕


End file.
